


双黑

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 报社段子，人物崩坏，不定期掉落。接受不了人物形象完全黑化的人，请勿往下看。





	双黑

“说真的，我受够说谎了。”卡卡看着保安把房间里面的男孩抬出去，罗纳尔多约炮闹出来的麻烦何止这么一次两次，每次到卡卡手里的都是麻烦的不能再麻烦的危机公关，“克里斯，你就哪怕能不能给我一天空闲的时间？为此我愿意自降一半的工资。”  
“你要是把这件事处理好了，我给你翻一倍的工资。”罗纳尔多随手披了一件睡衣，“而且，又不是我要闹出这些事情的，他主动来找我，毒品也是他带来的吗，我甚至还没和他上床。”  
“你可以不答应，”卡卡抽出支票本来，往上面签数字，手边还有一本保密协议，油墨都还没干，“克里斯，你就是喜欢追求刺激然后给我添麻烦。”  
卡卡站起来把支票放到昏迷的男孩的衣服口袋里面，一巴掌把人打醒，“我会把辞职申请快递到你办公室的，如果还有下一次的话。”  
罗纳尔多耸耸肩膀：“嗯哼，你的约会怎么样了？”  
卡卡逼着男孩子在保密协议书上面签字：“多亏了你，我和舍瓦晚餐都没有吃完，我建议他下次直接来打你一顿，我免费给他做公关。”  
“其实你还有一个选择，”罗纳尔多把腰带系上，把签好的保密协议书拿到眼前，满意的把上面的墨水印吹干，从另一边露出一只眼睛：“你可以甩了舍甫琴科，和我在一起。”  
“克里斯你是表里不一偶像失格，我是说谎成性黑白不分，我们在一起你想干嘛？一统黑道？心疼心疼政府吧，没钱的都要关门了。”卡卡一把把克里斯手上的保密协议拿过来，放进自己的包里：“也拜托拜托你，我的生活中就只有舍瓦这么一个正常元素了，给我留下。”  
克里斯倒了一杯龙舌兰，转悠转悠的喝了一口递给卡卡：“恐怕舍甫琴科生活中就你这么一个不正常元素，真是羡慕。你说他要是知道你在我这里处理的都是这些事情，他会怎么想？”  
卡卡推开：“不，我开车。舍瓦要是知道了还能怎么样，最差不过是和我分手，再要么就是去媒体面前咬我一口。这种危机公关我在你身上用的多了去了的，就不劳你操心了。”  
“你开车是要赶回去舍甫琴科那里？”  
“是的，毕竟不知道哪天就暴露了，让我再享受一会儿和正常人谈恋爱的生活。”卡卡把包背起来：“你早点洗洗睡吧，明天早上7点我接你去和那个老女人吃饭，10点赶到会场。还有什么问题么？”  
“有，舍甫琴科介意你缺席他的生日会么？”  
“不知道，但是我介意，乖，我走了。”  
克里斯看着楼下卡卡银灰色的奥迪A8开走了，把杯子里面的酒喝完。桌子上面的日历上显示的红圈圈显示着今天是卡卡和舍甫琴科交往的第78天——在卡卡的历任男朋友中，算得上是很久了。  
“正常元素。卡卡，你不正常的生活中有什么正常的才是不正常。”  
“在这一点上看，我们是天打雷劈该挨千刀的一对。”


End file.
